The present invention relates to a steering column assembly having an energy absorption strap mounting assembly.
Steering column assemblies are sometimes equipped with a collapsing mechanism. The collapsing mechanism enables components of the steering column assembly to collapse along a longitudinal axis during a steering column collapse event. The collapsing of the steering column assembly absorbs energy during the steering column collapse event. Commonly, steering column assemblies incorporate various energy absorption straps to vary a collapse load to initiate the steering column collapse event. The various energy absorption straps may require different mounting schemes to attach the energy absorption straps to the steering column assembly.